The Light and The Darkness
by Kyo-Loves-Ramen
Summary: Snow Barker was a normal girl with a normal friend... until the 3 ghost, Castor, Frau and Labrador decide to bring her to their world where she is the guardian, weak at first but soon grow stronger through her adventures. The ghosts must protect her as she's weak and the army keep watch on her, but who is controlling her fate? She is the light... but who is the darkness? OC X Frau
1. Chapter 1

**The Light and The Darkness, episode 1.**

* * *

Snow Barker, the name I have been given since I was born, since my skin is really pale and always feels like ice, but… even appearances can be dissevering. Something I learnt at an early age.

"Oi… OI SNOW STOP SPEACING OUT!" I blink my eyes as my friend looks at me, her eyes give a look of annoyance while she smiles to me. My light green eyes space out slightly before forcing again. My short brown, chin length hair hugs my face making it look fluffy. I'm often mistaken for a guy so it's nothing I can do about it. I'm not gonna dress like a slut.

"M-Mina …" I say with my eyes half closed as my eyes drift off slightly into thought. This is my friend, Mina, she's a busty as a girl can get, and she has long, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of the girls and guys in our school call her an angel as she has perfect grades and the body of a goddess.

"Wake up Snowball or I'll steal your chocolate," she says as she takes the chocolate cookie from my lap as I lean my head back onto the sofa behind me.

"Sure… whatever," I say while sighing at my thoughts. I have been having the same dream, every night for the last year now. The dream of three men taking me away from here, from my friends, from my home, and my godmother and godfather… to where? I don't know I always wake up before I see where they take me… but I know one thing… the place itself is called the 'Barsburg Empire'.

"Oi don't go emotionless on me now," she says while pouting and tugging at my cheeks, trying to turn my frown into a smile. "Turn that frown upside down~" she sings while still tugging on my cheeks.

I frown deeply at this. I know no one can be this nice and perfect yet I go along with it, I just know somewhere in her is the real her even though she refuses and says she is acting like herself.

"Leave my face alone, will you," I say to her while slapping her hand away. I don't need her acting like this when she won't show me her true self. Mina may not be my best friend… I don't have one but she is one of my few friends.

"Ahhh Snowball is soo mean~" she says while shaking her arms around… looking like a complete nuttier. "Why must Snowball be soo mean, Mina didn't do anything wrong," she says while dragging me to the floor in a hug as I stand there like a stick.

I truly have no idea why I invited her into my home for a sleepover… I truly have no idea.

'Who has been chosen by fate of destiny will be soon given their gift of life,' a sound echoes in my head as I snap my head to the window.

What… was that just now?

"Snowball? Your spacing out again~!" Mina yells loudly as my eye twitches with annoyance… how I can live without killing her I do not know.

"Its nothing… really," I say while shaking my hand as if taking what I was doing back… almost as if saying to forget it.

I look to her as she pouts for a second before smiling… maybe… she probably is the closest friend I have though.

'All bonds will be severed as who is chosen by fate will leave this life behind and take on a role of our guardian,' I grit my teeth slightly while trying to ignore this voice in my head.

"Whatever you say Snow," she says while turning her head to the anime on the screen, Naruto and her favourite character, Pein is on the screen. She goes for the powerful people like leaders and all that.

I shake my head at her as I lean back onto my chair till my eyes grew heavy, slowly wondering off into dream land.

"AHHHH! SNOW WEIRD PEOPLE IN YOUR HOUSE! WEIRD PEOPLE IN YOUR HOME!" Mina so nicely yells at me as I cover my ears to shield them from further harm.

"Ahhh… Mina just kill them and let me sleep," I murmur to myself as I roll over away from her voice. After a few moments of silences I hear her scream and I sit up to see what's happening.

I see… three men… I can just tell… standing in the middle of my living room… what the hell?!

I watch them as they pull their black hoods down, one of them have brown-red hair, light brown eyes and glasses, the shortest of them as white hair with a hint of lavender in it and pink like purple eyes, the tallest one of them all has blonde spiky hair and sharp, deep blue eyes.

I gulp slightly as I just have to be the smallest in the room with the lavender hair guy who I only go up to his eye level.

I look to Mina who is now standing behind me like a dog with its tail between its legs. I glare to them slightly as the brown haired one smiles to us like he isn't going to hurt us… yeah right.

"I'm Castor and you must be Snow Barker?" he asks politely while giving a slight bow for some reason… we're in England not Japan buddy.

"That's me," I say while standing up.

The guy with lavender hair frowns slightly while looking to Mina and I. I give a blank look as his frown turns into a smile.

"I'm Labrador, it's nice to meet you Snow-chan," the lavender hair guy says with a smile… what the hell SNOW-CHAN!? I grunt slightly at his polite greeting and the tall guy walks in front of me, giving me the look over before glancing back to the other too.

"You sure this is her? You said we was looking for a girl-OW!" he says then yells as I easily kick him in the shins which results in him hopping on 1 foot for a second before glaring at me.

I glare back as Castor effortlessly elbows him in the back sending him to the floor in pain.

"Please ignore this scary looking idiot," Castor says while giving a smile as he puts his foot down on him… no really he puts his foot down on his back, keeping him on the floor.

"My name is Frau you glasses freak," the blonde dude murmurs loudly into the floor as Castor slowly gets off of him, letting him stand.

I think for a second and this makes me wonder… why are they here?

"To answer your question," Castor says while smiling to me… wait… can he read my thoughts!? "You will be coming with us," he says then Frau disappears right before my eyes… where did he go?!

"May god be with you," Frau's voice is heard from behind as a sharp pain is felt in the back of my neck… and everything… fades into… darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light and The Darkness, episode 2.**

* * *

**In these chapters, since Snow is from England I am looking up old English insults… I am English also and I know few of them… but hey they are fun to read and say.**

* * *

Ahh… my head feels soo heavy… like something is weighting it down.

"Oi… oi kid wake up!" a loud voice yells as I whine softly at the throbbing in my head. It hurts a lot~!

I groan a little while trying to open my eyes. After a few seconds my eyes open and they are almost blinded by the light from the windows. As I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes I remember something… my dad is away on work so who is this guy?!

Like lightening my eyes snap to the guy and he only raises a brow at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask while glaring at him, slowly nudging myself away from him. The blonde guy narrows his eyes slightly at me and soon he is being whacked over the by a brown haired guy… I think his name is Castor. I glance round the room and my eyes set on a smaller guy with white hair with a hint of lavender in it… I think… he's Labrador. I glance back to Castor and the blonde… his name still isn't coming to me though his face does look familiar.

"What… 'Who the hell are you?' I GOT KICKED IN THE BACK BECAUSE OF YOU-!" the blonde guy says and then is once again… kicked in the back and is not being stepped on by Castor.

"Please ignore Frau, he doesn't really mean anything he says seeing as his head is hallow," Castor says with a smile before glaring slightly at 'Frau' who is still on the floor.

I nod my head slowly but then something came to me… why am I here?

"Hey," I say to gain their attention, Castor looks to me as well as Labrador but Frau is more into getting out from under Castor's foot. "Why am I even here?" I ask while Labrador's smiles leaves and he exchanges looks with Castor.

"That is simple Snow-chan," Castor says with a hum in his voice… Snow-chan is kinder irritating. "You will become the guardian of the Barsburg Empire," he says which sparks a switch in my brain… Barsburg Empire… that was in my dream before… though I never got a chance to see the place.

"Aha…" I say not really believing what he's saying. Barsburg Empire is the place I heard of in my dreams not in real life. "Barsburg Empire isn't real," I say while rolling my eyes… then again… where am I? "Where are we anyway?" I ask suspiciously while glaring at Frau who has gotten up from under Castor's foot and is now glaring at me a little.

"We're in the Barsburg Empire… 7th District by that," Frau says while moving his shoulder around, after a few seconds a loud click echoes the room… whoa just whoa that sounded horrible.

"Barsburg Empire isn't real," I repeat myself as Castor's smile vanishes for a second before reappearing again as he pulls out a big map… whoa.

"Well The Empire is split up into 7 Districts, each of the Districts having its own cities, rulers and cultures, if the Barsburg Empire doesn't exist then how are we in the 7th District?" Castor asks while the new information starts to sort itself in my brain. He probably said all of that to confuse me… its working.

"Err…" I begin as the information settles, it isn't real, and neither is the Empire or the district, "because neither of them exist so we're not in this '7th District," I say with confident as Castor nods to Frau… oh this cannot be good… nodding to each other is never good.

"Come on," a voice says from behind me as I stare at the spot Frau… was at. Damn the speedy ninjas.

"Oh great!" I yell loudly as two long arms wrap round my waist and I am lifted off of the ground.

Castor casts me a small smile while Labrador did the same. I am going to kill you two later, I swear on your graves I will. "Off we go midget," I struggle at the attempts of getting free which only makes him hold onto my waist more tightly.

"Let me go you huge blonde bloody muppet!" I yell while trying my best to move away from him, which doesn't seem to be working as his grip isn't loosening or moving. I clench my eyes shut as I feel the wind blow sharply in my face and I can no longer feel the ground under my feet… how god please save me from this horrible git.

"Open your eyes kid," he says which makes me try to hit him in the blood shins… its not working…Gordon Bennett… LET ME KICK YOU IN THE SHINS DAMN IT!

"I swear to god almighty if you don't put me down I'm going Bruce Lee on your ass!" I yell loudly while _finally_ kicking him in the shins… yes I hate to be picked up and kidnapped… then again no one would want to be kidnapped.

I feel the arms loosening and I open my eyes… I'm on the edge of a building! On reflex I hold onto the nearest thing to me… its cold! Slowly, I look up to whatever I'm holding and see a turf of blonde spiky hair. I frown slightly at him as he rolls his eyes at me… any ideas why this guy feels like a block of ice?

"Glance around kid, we haven't got all day," he almost sung while giving me a slight smirk. I glare at him with all hatred while looking round. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me… we are not in England no more.

I see many trees of different shapes and sizes, a nice town which I'm in the middle of; many people walking round, smiling, talking and shopping, there is also a huge building in the background… it looks kinder like a huge office building or church, the air is clean and the sky is slightly bluer then normal… this can't be Earth, Earth doesn't have any perfect places like this. This place is… beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Castor says from behind me, I glance back slowly and see him, Frau and Labrador gazing out to the place in front of me. I'm guessing this place is precious to all of them, "also, Frau let go of her," and like that… Frau is on the floor, with Castor's foot on his back… again.

"So," Labrador starts while sitting down beside me, using the strength in my legs as I look down from the building… it's a huge way down, I fall down, sitting beside him, "will you be our guardian?" he asks while tilting his head slightly in a cute… kinder cute way.

Tearing my eyes away, I glance back to the beautiful area in front of me. What do they even want to me guard them from? Is it that bad that they are asking a teenage girl to save them from it? But… this place is beautiful, like nothing has ever touched its wonderful aura.

Just looking in front of me… I kinder see why they want to protect it so much. It's kinder like heaven… just not as great as heaven.

"Yeah… I'll try anyway… don't expect me to save the world or anything," I murmur softly, hoping only Labrador can hear me, "just… give me today to look round this place, I wanna see what I'll be 'protecting'," I look over the town below me, inside I'm scared shit-less and I mean… WHO WOULDN'T!? IT'S LIKE 20 STORIES HIGH BUILDING!

Labrador breaks our into an even bigger smile and hugs me, pulling me close even though he's only a little be taller then me. I sit there, awkwardly as he continues to hug me, gaining both Frau and Castor's attention.

I notice Castor kneel down in front of Labrador and me as Labrador pulls me into his lap, giving Castor some room while moving back a bit, Castor is a freaking idiot! He's kneeling down when the edge is RIGHT behind him!

I feel as stiff as a stick in someone else's lap, even my mum and dad's by that, I can't relax even as Castor smiles happily, "so you've agreed?" Castor asks while doing what Labrador did by tilting his head to the side. I nod slowly as he jumps to his feet, grabs both my hands and pulls me up, "well we must go back to the church to get supplies and go shopping for the supplies we do not have at the church," he says while pulling my hand as he falls backwards… wait… THE BUILDING!

I close my eyes while screaming as the air again slaps me across the face, giving me a feeling the air hates me seeing as it kinder gave me a bitch slap.

"Are you crazy?!" I yell while refusing to open my eyes, if I die I don't wanna see death smiling in my face.

"No not at all," he says while sounding so calm… the hell is wrong with this dude?! And like that… I feel no air on my face, "down we go," he says as I feel my feet touch the ground. I cling onto him as I wait for my legs to gain the feeling of life again as they have gone into shock. Once I can feel my legs again, I let go and slowly stand up. Thank you god I thought my legs died for good for a moment there.

"You okay Snow-chan?" Labrador says while tapping my shoulder.

I flinch slightly as I look back at his slightly pouting face… damn he's super cute… like a puppy dog. I nod softly while turning to the other two.

"Okay, since your clothing is so weird your stick out," Frau says and again… he is missing from his spot… screw me now you horrible god. I hold my breath slightly as a white flash comes over me and I look down at it… it looks like a poncho, "wear that, oh let's not forget the hood!" Frau yells as a white flash; I'm guessing it's a poncho with a hood; covers my eyes and I let go of my breath and once again… kick him hard in the shins. "OW! You little-"

"Frau!" I hear Castor yell as I flip the hood back and look down at Castor… who is once again… standing on Frau.

"Snow-chan," I hear Labrador sing as I turn to him. He has two birds on his shoulders… they look like phoenixes. One is red and his feathers are kinder slick back, giving it a neat look as its eyes are pink… and has pupil or sclera which is the white part of the eye. The other bird is an icy blue with its feathers standing out, giving it a kinder messy look… its eyes are light the other bird but it's a blue almost white colour, "this is Natsu," he says while pointing to the red bird, "and this is Tsuna," he says while pointing to the blue bird, "these two are yours now," he says as both birds flap their wings and fly off of his shoulder. I watch as they fly up and soon lad on my shoulder… they are super light. (see my profile for their pictures)

"What? Why?" I ask while they both settle down on my shoulders, closing their eyes.

"Because," he says while looking up to the sky, a cloud floats above us slowly, "phoenixes are the birds of Resurrection, Healing, and Peace," he says then turns to me with a smiling, at peace look on his face, "those are some of the things that the guardian is and stands for," he says then closes his eyes, smiling.

I nod slightly while looking to the two birds; they both open their eyes and look to me. Natsu and Tsuna? They have the same letters seeing as both names are in a manga I read back home.

"So… I'm the guardian then…?" I ask softly as Labrador gives a happy nod and Castor walks over, looking pleased with himself as Frau walks over, rolling his shoulders like before when Castor stood on him.

Taking a breath, I pull my hood up while facing the three, "so now we're going to this church right?" I ask while looking down on my poncho, it comes about to my mid thigh.

"Yes," Castor says as Frau starts walking, probably leading the way. I nod as Labrador starts following Frau, I look to Castor as he is waiting and t make him stop, I start walking, hearing his footsteps behind me.

This… is going to be… fun?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light and the Darkness, episode 3.**

**In these chapters, since Snow is from England I am looking up old English insults… I am English also and I know few of them… but hey they are fun to read and say. **

**I do not own 07-ghost or anything but the plot and my OCs. To the people reading this, snow does look like Teito as this World, the Barsburg Empire is a parallel universe to Teito's one.**

* * *

**Snow's Japanese Voice Actor is Chinatsu Akasuki, you should know her as 'Tasuna Oribe' from 'Kill Me Baby'**

**Snow's English Voice Actor is Hayley Williams matches Snow's voice the most.**

* * *

"7th District, Barsburg Empire," I repeat to myself as I look round at the streets as Natsu and Tsuna both rest on my shoulders, eyes facing ahead of me as Castor is walking behind me while Frau and Labrador are walking in front of me.

"That is correct Snow-chan," Castor says as many people smile to the three men while waving or bowing. I pull my hood a little further over my head while looking round at all of the stalls and stuff being sold and bought.

"Having fun, kid," Frau says while dropping back to where Castor and I are, ruffles my head and through my hood, messing up my hair.

I glare at him before struggling free, "Your dead from the neck up aren't you!" I insult in an English way that he wouldn't understand.

"What the heck did you just say?" Frau asks with a confused look on his face as Castor gives a hearty laugh, getting what I just said. Seeing as your brain is above your neck.

"It's an insult, look it up," I say while rolling my eyes as I slowly and carefully stroke Natsu, the red phoenix as he ruffles his feathers before stopping to be petted by me. Right now Natsu and Tsuna are about the size of my hand, maybe a little smaller.

Natsu makes a sound, almost like a cheep of a baby bird but it's a little lower then what you could call a 'cheep'.

"Bishops! Please help us Bishops!" a woman calls as the three men turn to the voice. I turn to the woman's voice to see a middle aged woman, maybe in her mid thirties, long black hair and dark brown eyes, holding a small girl, around the age of 4, who also has her long black hair though her eyes are closed, clenched with pain.

"What seems to be the matter, miss," Castor says politely with a hint of worry in his voice.

"My daughter! My Elli! She has the mark of Verloren on her!" she says with panic in her voice as she shakily holds her child who is troubling to breathe.

Labrador quickly walks over and scans his eyes onto her chest where a weird symbol is places upon her chest. A mark which I cannot describe… it kind of reminds me of wings and a plant for some reason.

"Castor," Labrador says while looking to Castor, a serious look along his cute pale eyes. Castor gives a small nod before looking to the panicking woman who is looking up to the two men with hope in her eyes.

"We will put an end to your child's curse," he says while slowly taking the child from the mother who smiles in relief while giving her child to Castor who slowly and carefully takes the child.

"Snow-chan," Labrador says to me with a small smile on his face, the serious look still in his eyes, "go with Castor please, your training starts now," he says with a smile before closing his eyes a little, "you won't get hurt I promise you, if my promise is broken, I will take away your pain," he says with a smile as a shiver runs down my back… does he mean he'll kill me and put me out of my misery?

"Okay," I say with a straight face before slowly and unsteadily walking towards Castor who is smiling to me with his eyes closed.

"Are you ready Snow-chan?" he asks with a smiling face while slowly looking down to the shaking child in his arms. I give a shaky nod which makes him smile while looking to the child's mother, "we will be back with your daughter in half an hour so please take that time to calm down," he says with a smile before looking to me before turning around and walking down the street and into an dark and dirty alley way.

I quickly follow the man as he walks into the dangerous looking alley way and slowly follow him as he takes many toss and turns into different directions.

We soon come to a small abandoned park with overgrown grass, rusty swings and slide and… well… it looks like a ghost town.

"This is a great spot," Castor says while slowly putting the small girl down onto some soft grass before taking some small steps back. "Kor, show yourself, show your wicked self to the people around you," Castor says as Natsu and Tsuna stare at the girl, their grip on my shoulders tightening slightly.

"Ahahahaha ahahahahahaha," the girl laughs in a creepy possessed voice while rising up from the grown, not moving her head, getting up somewhat like a zombie would. "What a rare occasion to meet the ghost, Feist, in person," she says as her pale brown eyes open up, slowly mixing into red while a creepy grin is spread out on her face.

"Don't worry Snow," Castor says as I look to him, at least he didn't say Snow-chan, "This is a Kor, it possesses this small girl as its host," he says as the Kor / girl looks to me as it eyes widen a lot.

"Oh~ look what we have here~" she / it sings while walking round me as Castor doesn't take its eyes off of it for even a spilt second. "The guardian of the Barsburg Empire," she says as the smile stretches out on her face and turns into one of those creepy sharp teeth grins, "Lord Verloren will reward me if I kill you!" she yells before rushing at me, following my instincts I duck as she jumps and quickly jump backwards, away from her.

"What the hell?!" I cry while giving a confused look to Castor as he continues to smile at me.

"Tsuna, Natsu, you know what to do," he says calmly as both the bird do their cheep before their bodies turn either blue or red fire which makes me give them both a very confused look. What the heck happened to my birds?! "those two will serve as your wings of guidance," he says with a smile before jumping back and onto a roof of a nearby building… seriously are these people ninjas or something!?

I watch as the lights moves my shoulder blades and soon twist and turn into the shape of small wings of fire… whoa.

"Don't underestimate me you little brat!" the 'Kor' yells while running at me. I scream a little while jumping as high as I can, only to jump… higher then the building. My eyes grow twice their sizes at that… what the hell?!

I scream even louder as I fall back down and onto the building, my legs screaming in pain on my ungraceful landing.

"Ouch that hurts like a bitch," a murmur under my breath as I fall down onto my behind, rubbing my poor knees and legs. That really hurt!

"Don't stop now, guardian!" the Kor yells again as it floats above the buildings, it now has wings that are completely made of bones, and it looks like an angel of death… just great.

I squeal loudly and stumble to my feet as it dives down; I quickly back away in fear as broken bricks go flying where it landed. I breath a little heavy as I watch it stand up, clearly not hurt from how it landed.

"Aha, scared little girl," it says in a taunting tone as I quickly turn around and start running. I grind my teeth as the building separates, a huge gap where the alley way we came from is. I stop my teeth from grinding, trusting Tsuna and Natsu and jump with all of my power, watching as I jump over the gap and just barely make it.

I release my breath and continue running, glancing over my shoulder and don't see the Kor any-more. I slowly stop and hide behind a chimney. I glance back again and see the spot where it landed, it isn't there.

I slowly look to the sky and see it looking round, searching. I rub my forehead, confused at what I'm meant to do now as a few words enter my head, heilige Licht, its German if I remember right. I think deeply, trying to remember my German lessons in school.

"Holy light…?" I mumble to myself as my hands suddenly feel warm, almost soft and warm.

I look to them as they glow slightly and watch as it slowly disappears again.

"Found you!" the creepy Kor voice yells as I look up and see the possessed girl staring at me, blood-lust in her eyes.

I scream again and drive to the right as it drives down onto me, just catching my right shoulder, giving a good cut in it. I hold my left hand down my shoulder as blood starts to spread over the poncho, turning its white to red around the, probably, 2cm deep wound.

I grind my teeth together at the pain as I watch as Kor lick my blood off of her hand, her grin spreading while glancing to me, her now red eyes slitting into the eyes of demons… or cats.

"Ready to die, Brat?!" it yells while charging at me, I quickly put my hands in front of me, yelling the first thing that comes into my head.

"HOLY LIGHT!" I yell loudly while closing my eyes as a burning feeling comes into my hands. I hear the Kor yell in pain and slowly open my eyes, the right part of her head is back to its normal colour, and her eye is the same brown again.

"Please… help me…" the girl says in a normal girl voice, I watch silently as the darkness covers her eye and face again, her eye opening to the same red as the other eye.

"That power," the Kor says in its voice again before covering the part of its face which I hit.

"Concentrate your power to one point!" Castor's voice yells as I glance round; I don't see him anywhere. I look up to the Kor as fear washes over its face.

I look to my hands and make a gun with them, using two fingers. Maybe this will work.

I glare at the Kor while pointing my 'guns' to it as it shakes in fear… I think?

I ignore the pain in my shoulder as I point the guns to it, "Holy light!" I yell as I watch some pure white light emanate from the 'guns' and hit the Kor twice. It screams loudly while holding its arm and its stomach, the places where I hit it.

I look to its wings, getting an idea. If it can't fly then it will stay on the ground.

Coming my eye, I aim for the wings, "Holy light!" I yell loudly as the light emanates again and both of the lights hit the middle of the wings. I look to the Kor's face as it screws up in pain and watch as the wings start to disappear before my eyes. I feel a gust of wind hit me and my hood flies back, its appearance change back into that small girl's and watch as she slowly floats down to the floor of the roof.

I take a few quick breaths before collapsing to my knees as my shoulder makes itself noticed, the wound is screaming in pain and so am I. I look to my shoulder and see the blood has spread from my shoulder of the poncho, all the way to my chest.

"You've learnt a lot from your training Snow-chan," Castor says as I look up and see him picking up the small, normal girl, "the curse on her chest is no longer here,"

I roll my eyes at him even though I'm in pain right now, "Oh yes I'm perfectly fine Castor, not dying of blood loss at all," I murmur to myself, sarcastically while gripping my shoulder, trying to stop myself from losing any more blood.

My vision drifts a little as I stumble forwards, only to be caught by something or someone.

"Not bad, kid, I half expected you to die," Frau says while flashing a cheeky smirk as I glare at him, too tired and in pain to insult him.

"Frau," Labrador says, making himself noticed as he walks towards us from the other side of the roof. "Bring Snow-chan here please," Labrador says with a smile as Frau gives a simple nod before picking me up without my concern and walking over to Labrador who is still smiling. I slowly look to Lab, also known as Labrador, as my bang which has been tucked behind my ear till now, falls out of place and over my left eye.

"You seem awfully tired, Snow-chan," Castor says while stepping beside Lab as he pushes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

I give a small glare while moving a little in Frau's grip, trying my best not to move my shoulder to much to prevent myself from losing more blood, "I'm losing blood as we speak and I just 'fought' some 'Kor' as you put them, why would I be happy or hyper," I say with boredom in my voice as Frau puts me down in front of Lab as he takes the poncho off of me, its stained with my blood, and passes it to Castor as he inspects my wound as Castor gives me a smile, like everything is fine and dandy in the world.

"Well that Kor was an underling, clearly a weak one by that," he says with a smile as my eye twitches at him, stupid prat/ass-hole, he's more or less saying I'm weak seeing as I almost died killing that thing.

"It almost killed me," I say, irritated while Lab starts to clean the blood off of my wound, earning a hiss from me and a 'sorry' from him, "how the hell was it WEAK," I ask with a glare as Frau decides to butt in with this.

"Well a Kor wouldn't shake in fear as that one did," Frau says with a smirk as I glare at him more, "it would still try to kill you even if it knew you were stronger then it," he says while rolling his eyes at my glare before turning his back to me, whistling like he said nothing wrong to annoy me.

I grunt to him while turning to Lab who puts his hand just above my wound and watch as his hands glow green. My watch in horror and try my best not to move away from his hand, its warm… almost like a soft blanket of fire.

I watch my wound as it starts to close up and heal as the scab starts to disappear; my wound… is completely gone.

"How did you," I ask while touching my shoulder, no pain at all. Lab smiles sweetly as Castor helps me stands up but I quickly push him away to stand on my own.

"That was Zaiphon," Castor says with a smile as I give him one hell of a 'what the hell' look, what the hell is that?

"Zaiphon… as many people call it, is the energy some rare people have, there are three types of Zaiphon, Offensive/Attacking Zaiphon, Healing Zaiphon and Manipulation Zaiphon," Castor says while giving me a break to possess this. So this 'Zaiphon' is like energy that some people have, and there are three types of it from attacking in battles, healing like Lab just did and Manipulation which I have no idea about.

"These Zaiphon, normally take shape to the user's personal information, deep down inside of them," Lab says with a semi serious look on his face which quickly turns into a smile.

"Zaiphon often takes the shape of words. This in turn allows the user to communicate with others through his or her Zaiphon," Frau says while smirking to me, "like this," he says while holding his hand up as some words start spinning round in a circle around his hand. 'You, damn, kid,' it says as I get what the words are. They look like English words but a little bit more confusing.

I feel a small weight on my shoulders and see both Tsuna and Natsu on them, nudging my cheeks with their small beaks. "Thanks guys," I say to them while giving them both a soft pat on the head.

Natsu ruffles his feathers then Tsuna ruffles his, I'm taking that as a 'you're welcome'; I nod to them both as I watch Castor hit Frau round the back of his head, scowling at him.

"Idiot," he says calmly while pulling his hand away from the idiot who is holding the back of his head.

I hold my head and lean back onto Lab who doesn't seem to mind.

"Are you feeling okay Snow-chan?" he asks nicely while putting his hand on my forehead as I quickly push it away. I dislike being touched though when I need to lean on someone I'll allow it.

"I'm… fine…" I say as my vision starts to fade, black patches covering my sight as the feeling goes in my legs and my body.

"She used too much energy," I hear Castor say as I'm picked up from mid falling to the ground. "Let's let her rest," he says as I close my eyes properly, letting sleep take over my senses.

"Gotta say, she surprised even me," I hear Frau say as my senses go all together. Hopefully I'll wake up back home in my bed and away from this world where these 'Kor' try to kill me.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourite!**


End file.
